Stuck in the Lab
by bonesbuffyangelfan
Summary: Brennan and Booth get locked in the lab with the rest of the team, because a maniac with a wooden stake seems to think Booth is someone she knew, and she's vowed to get answers. Is she really crazy? Or is Booth hiding something from his past?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first ever fan fiction, anywhere besides my head, so please, whoever reads this, review and criticize anything you think I could do better. Like here, I think I used too many commas.**

** Summary: Brennan and Booth get locked in the lab with the rest of the team, because a maniac with a wooden stake seems to think Booth is someone she knew, and she's vowed to get answers. Is she really crazy? Or is Booth hiding something from his past?**

** Disclaimer: I'm not sure if I need this on here, but I've seen it on other stories, so to be on the safe side I'm putting it here. I make no money off of these characters, and I own none of them. Joss Whedon and Hart Hanson own them, I'm just borrowing them.**

**Chapter One**

Temperance Brennan groaned as she rolled out of bed to the annoying beeping sound of her alarm clock. For once, she felt tired enough to sleep in, but she had to go to work, Booth needed her. The alarm clock turned off, she made her way around to the other side of her room, where the door was, and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the hot and cold water to get warm for her shower, and started to brush her teeth. She rinsed her mouth out with water and got into her shower, where she put her soap that smelled like strawberries onto the scrubbie and proceeded to wash herself. As she was getting out of the shower, her cell phone buzzed, meaning she had a text message. She wrapped a towel around her long auburn hair and her body, and walked into her bedroom where her cell was lying on the bedside table, and picked it up. She smiled when she saw her partner's name in her inbox, and she tapped it to read his message.

**"Hey, Bones, we got a case. There was a murder at 705 Waterlily Lane. Should I swing by and pick you up?"**

She tapped the reply button on her phone and typed back:

**"Yes please, come to my apartment at around 8:00. I'll be ready."**

She hit send, and smiled when she received his reply almost immediately; he must have waited eagerly for her reply.

**"K. I'm bringing coffee and donuts, so don't worry about eating. See you then."**

She shook her head at his idea of a real breakfast, and proceeded to her closet to pick out her day's clothes. Untying her towel around her body she put on deodorant and her bra and panties. She then took out a light blue button down shirt, dark washed boot cut jeans, socks, and her softly heeled boots. Sitting down on her bed she started to put on her shirt, but the thought better of it and got a black tank top to go under it, and put it on. Then she put on the rest of her clothes. Standing back up again, she went over to her dresser and looked at her jewelry. She put on a choker style necklace with a dolphin on it, her mother's favorite animal, and earrings with little dangling dolphins and starfish. She picked up her towel from where she had put it carelessly on the bed, and brought in to the bathroom to hang it up, simultaneously unwinding the towel around her hair and hanging that up too. Taking her brush, she began to vigorously brush the knots out of her long locks, muttering "Ow!" every so often as she pulled exceptionally hard. When she was done, she put her brush down and picked up her blow dryer. Plugging it in, she turned the setting to low, and dried her hair. She then turned off the dryer before pulling out the plug gently, and setting it down on the counter. Walking back to her bedroom, she put a pony tail holder on her wrist if she needed it, and then went over to make her bed. She just finished up when her phone buzzed again. She went over to her purse, where she had put it before getting dressed, and tapped her inbox, and the message inside it.

**"Hey Bones, I'm waiting outside. Come on down when you're ready."**

****She hit reply and typed back:

**"Alright, I'll be down in a minute."**

****She picked up her purse, phone, and bag for work, and walked out the door locking it as she left. She stopped just before pulling the door all the way closed, and took one last cursory look around her neat apartment to see if she had left anything. Deciding she hadn't, she opted for the stairs instead of the elevator, and went downstairs to meet Booth.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not sure if anybody is going to read this, but I want to post it 'cause I can.**

**Disclaimer: Still not sure if I need this, but I do not make any money from these characters, nor do I own them.**

**Chapter Two**

Booth smiled when he saw his beautiful partner walking towards him in the parking garage in her apartment building. At the moment, she was immersed in something on her phone, so she didn't see him until he cleared his throat.

"Hey Bones!" he said, the pleasure of seeing her clear in his voice.

"Hi, Booth. How are you?" she replied back to him after looking up startled at the sound of his voice.

"I'm good, you?" he asked her.

"Fine, fine..." she replied vaguely, looking back down at her phone.

He sighed; talking to her was never easy. She didn't seem to get some of the most obvious social niceties, like looking at the person when talking to them.

"Alright, well, hop in Bones. We have a murder to investigate." he told her brightly. "I got coffee and donuts in the car, we'll eat on the way there."

She nodded, finally taking her eyes off of her phone, and flashed him a quick smile as she got into the front passenger seat. He got into the driver seat, arched his arm back into the passenger seats, and withdrew a rolled up paper bag, which he put on the console He rummaged in it, taking out a cup of coffee and a low-fat blueberry doughnut, and giving it to Bones.

"Thanks." she said taking the food from him. "I'm surprised you remembered I liked blueberry doughnuts, Booth."

"Of course I remembered, Bones. You've told me often enough." he said teasingly.

"Oh. Sorry if I annoyed you with my repetition of it." she told him.

"Bones, I'm teasing you. You didn't actually annoy me." he said smiling at his partner's way of taking everything so literally, as he started the car.

"Oh." she said.

As they pulled out of the parking garage, her phone rang, prompting her to scramble for her purse to answer it.

"Brennan." she said crisply into her phone.

**"Dr. Brennan, are you coming to the crime scene soon? There's this blonde woman trying to get into it and if she does she'll ruin evidence and you'd be irritated and" **her assistant Zack's voice babbled into her ear.

She cut him off saying "Yes, Zack, I'm on my way now with Booth. Make sure she doesn't get in."

**"Yes Dr. Brennan. I'll have Cam ask one of the officers already here to make sure she doesn't get in." **he told her.

"Fine Zack. I'll be there in about 10 minutes." she said looking at the clock on the dash-board as she said this.

**"Yes, Dr. Brennan. I'll see you at the crime scene." **and he hung up abruptly in his way.

She turned her phone off and put it back into her purse and put it back on the floor by her feet. She unwrapped her doughnut and took a bite while simultaneously taking a sip of her coffee, humming with pleasure at the taste. Over on her left, Booth smiled at the sound.

"Like it Bones?" he asked her as if he didn't know she did.

"Yes, thank you for buying the coffee and my doughnut." she responded.

"You're welcome, Bones. Next time you're getting the food, though." he said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Alright. I find those terms agreeable." she said smiling as well now.

Booth turned into the crime scene's drive way and announced "We're here!"

He unbuckled her seat belt first, to her chagrin.

"Booth, I am perfectly capable of un-buckling myself, you know." she told him with an indignant expression on her face.

"I know Bones, but I was being nice to you." he said with a smile.

"You don't have to." she told him.

"I know, that's why I did it, as I said I was being nice." he said "You're supposed to say thank you."

"Why? I'm not thankful for it." she asked confusedly.

"Fine! You know what? Pretend this never happened, ok? Just go and look at the dead person." he said angrily.

"Um, ok." she responded, knowing something she said had upset him, but not sure what.

_Jeez! _Booth thought in his head._ I love her, but she can really get on my nerves! Why couldn't she just say thank you?_

He walked over to the body and waited for her to catch up. As he did, he noticed a blonde woman who must have been the one Zack was talking about staring at him in shock. He gave her the patented Booth charm smile, but she didn't smile back. Booth had no time to muse over it, because he saw Bones coming towards him. He sighed, and got out his notebook, ready to take notes on the victim, after she translated it into English for him.

**Ok, so that was the end of the chapter. if anybody whose reading this knows what the thing in between the passenger and driver seats in a car is actually called, let me know and I'll try to fix it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, thanks for all the people who actually read this, I mostly just post this 'cause I like to, but it's nice to know people enjoy this. The thing in between the passenger and drivers seats is called the console, so...yeah. I don't think I can fix it on chap.2, but in oncoming chapters it will be fixed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own or make money off of these characters.**

**I'm not exactly sure which Bones world this is in, so it may skip around a lot.**

**Chapter Three  
**

Brennan walked towards the crime scene and the victim apprehensively. She didn't know if here scene had been compromise, if it had been, there would be hell to pay. As she got closer, she saw Booth smiling at somebody. She looked at the woman he was smiling at, noticed she didn't smile back, and then mad a quick assessment of the woman who anthropologists are so good at.

_Hmm, short, maybe about 5' 2"...blonde, carries herself confidently...has the evidence of many injuries dating from about the time she was 15. _Brennan mused to herself. _Why is she looking so scared at seeing Booth? No, that isn't right, she looks like she knows him from somewhere, and, judging by the shock on her face, knows him well._

Zack's voice ringing out against the cool morning air brought her out of her reverie.

"Dr. Brennan! The body's over here, and nobodies touched it yet, we waited for you to get here first." he said breathlessly as he had run over to her from the other side of the building.

"Thank you, Zack." she replied. "I appreciate that."

She walked up to the victim, and immediately noticed it's unnatural pallor, even for a dead person. The victim was lying on its side, having been violently pushed by its assailant. Brennan knew without even having to go back to the lab first that the victim was attacked, unless people just randomly poke holes right into their jugular vein for fun.

"Anything Bones?" Booth asked annoyingly.

"Booth, I just got up to the victim!" she replied exasperated. "How am I supposed to know anything yet, other than they're dead? Now let me do my job please."

"Fine! I'll just, you know, be over here doing important stuff." he retorted.

Brennan rolled her eyes. For an exceptionally smart FBI guy, he didn't make very good comebacks. She smiled as he stayed by her and the victim anyway because he realized he need to take notes.

"Hmm, female. Roughly around 32. Weighs between 130 to 140 pounds. There's abrasions to the left scapula, as well as the hyoid is fractured." she intoned into her tape recorder. "There is also a high amount of blood soaked into the carpet, unusual for a home invasion, if, in fact, that's what it was." she said, adding the last part for Booth who was looking gleeful at the words 'home invasion'. "Zack, there is an anomaly on the" she stopped abruptly there.

"What, Bones?" Booth asked after a second's silence.

"This...this murder. I've seen it before." she said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "It was while I was in the Maluku Islands, I was there sorting and identifying remains from a mass grave, and each one had these exact injuries. Broken neck, scraping to the shoulder as if they were dragged...the Ma'wat tribe believed it was the work of the devil...but we don't know what it was that caused the injuries."

"Ok, so you're saying we got a serial killer on the loose, Bones?" Booth asked confusedly.

"We might, but what I'm saying about this particular set of injuries is that I've seen it before." she responded.

"Dr. Brennan, what about the severe blood loss of the victim?" Zack asked inquisitively. "You said it was unusual."

"It is unusual, but accounted for if you factor in all the muscles and veins and where they were compared to the injuries. There's two punctures to where the jugular vein would be, that would account for blood loss." Cam, who had overheard the conversation as she walked into the room, said.

"Alright! I want everything packed up and shipped back to the Jeffersonian. Hodgins, I want you to take blood samples, as well as some carpet samples not covered in blood. You never know what the killer might have left." Cam instructed.

"Yes ma'am!" Hodgins said teasingly.

Brennan and Booth got up and walked back to the car. As they neared the car, Booth unlocked it with a click of a button from his keys. Suddenly, the blonde woman from before stepped into view.

"Angel? Is that really you?" she asked Booth incredulously.

"What? I'm sorry ma'am, I don't know anybody by that name." he responded politely.

"But, Angel, I know it's you! I mean, sure you're wearing colors for a change, but I would recognize you anywhere!" the woman said.

"He's Special Agent Seeley Booth, and he's my partner." Bones said to her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Buffy. Buffy Summers. I'm sorry, I though you were someone I knew." she replied.

"That's alright. Um, if you could excuse us, we have to get back to the lab now." Booth said after a moment's awkward silence.

"Oh! Sorry! I'll-I'll get out of your way now. Hehe." Buffy said as she gave a nervous laugh.

"Nice girl. Booth, do you get the feeling she's not telling us something?" Brennan asked her partner.

"Ohhh yeah. There is something she is definitely not telling us." he said. "Hop in, we need to get to the lab quickly, Cam asked me to get you there soon, she needs help with the remains."

"Alright, let's go." Brennan told him.

Brennan and Booth got into he car, and drove out into the morning traffic to get to the lab. Not knowing that a certain blonde woman was following them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, I know the chapters are a little short, but as I said this is my first time writing and I get tired and lose interest. Tell me if you want longer chapters and I'll try though.**

**Disclaimer: You know exactly what I'm gonna say.**

**Chapter Four**

Brennan was in her office working on the case when Hodgins came charging in excitedly.

"Hey, Dr.B!" he yelled as he drew neared to her office. "You'll never believe what I just found out about the remains. They were completely drained of all their blood! Do you know what this means?"

"Yes, but remind me anyway please Dr. Hodgins." she said, having absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

"The victim was killed" here he paused for dramatic flair. "by a vampire!"

She looked at him unbelieving.

"Oh, come on Dr.B! Why else would it have been drained of blood!? Especially coupled with the puncture wounds we found on the neck." he insisted.

"Hodgins, it's just mot rational for the victim to have been killed by a vampire, they don't even exist!" she told him.

"Fine, have it your way! But for the next few days I will be wearing garlic, and crosses, and bring holy water, so don't come crying to me when you get killed and sucked dry of your blood 'cause you pissed off a vampire." he said vehemently.

"I am sure I won't Hodgins. Don't you have work to do?"

"Yes." he muttered.

"Please go do it then." she told him.

Angela came in as he was leaving Brennan's office. She saw the look on his face and sighed, now she would have to deal with an upset Hodgins.

"Sweetie, I got facial recognition back. Her name is Jessica Albright, and she's 31." Angela said to Brennan.

"Thanks Angela. I'll call Booth and tel him." she told her best friend.

"You're welcome." Angela says turning towards the door on her way out.

As her best friend left her office, Brennan pulled out her phone from her purse and dialed Booth's number. As was usual, he picked up on the first ring, as if he had just been waiting for her to call. In actuality, he was; things were slow at the FBI and he needed some action.

**"Hey, Bones! Got something on the case, or are you just missing me and wanted to talk?"**

Brennan smiled as she heard her partner over the phone; he always knew how to make her feel good.

"Yeah Booth, the victim's name is Jessica Albright, 31, and she went missing about three weeks ago." Brennan told him.

**"That's great, Bones! Any leads on who and what killed her?"**

****"Well, Hodgins seems to think she was killed by a vampire, apparently she was drained of all her blood." Brennan sounded dismissive of this theory, everyone know she hated making speculations. "I, however, think there is a more rational reason for this."

**"Oh really, what?"**

****"Well, like having a killer that believed in voodoo, or... the Malaoui tribe in east Africa believe in drinking the blood of animals for spiritual reasons, maybe someone had a sick take on this and killed a person for a ritual." she said.

**"Sure, Bones, that sound far more likely than Hodgins vampire theory."**

****"Exactly, Booth!" her smile slipped a bit as a new thought entered her head. "Booth, were you mocking me?"

**"What? Of course not, Bones! You'll know when I do that so you won't have to ask."**

****"Thank you, Booth. I appreciate your courtesy." she said, unknowing he was indeed mocking her.

**"You're welcome Bones. How 'bout I pick you up in about 10 minute and we go out for lunch, ok? I bet you haven't eaten all day, have you Bones?"**

"Ummm...10 minutes will be fine." she said dodging his question about eating.

**"Uh-huh, I thought so. I'll see you then Bones. 'Bye."**

****"Goodbye Booth."

Back in Booth's office her hung up his phone with a look of incredulity on his face; it amazed him how literal Bones took things. At times it could be quite funny, especially when she forgets the proper wording in the saying she's trying to say,(like jump the gun, Bones had said hump the gun. He still fell over laughing at that one.)but sometimes it could get quite annoying.

_All the same. _Booth though to himself._ It's the way she is and I wouldn't want to change her._

__He was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice the petite blonde woman standing before him in the car park. As a result, he crashed headlong into her, but she didn't even stumble. He allowed himself a moment to be impressed, he was not a light man, before he realized she shouldn't be down here.

"What are you doing here, Miss Summers?" he asked politely, no sense in getting her riled up.

"Oh, I was just having a meeting with Director Cullen to learn about the case." she answered.

"Huh?" he asked. _Oh smooth, Seeley! Real eloquent! _

__She smiled and answered him.

"I'm a private investigator, Cullen and I go way back, and he asked for some consulting on this case. You're all right with that, right? I mean, it is your case."

"No, no it's fine." he said.

"Good, I wouldn't want to intrude. Have you found any leads on the case yet?" she asked him inquisitively.

"No, not yet. I'm going over to the lab to get Bones for lunch, would you like to join us?" he asked her.

"Um, sure. I haven't eaten in a while." she told him.

"Good. Well, hop in and we'll go get Bones." he said.

"Okay. Um, who exactly is Bones?" she asked.

He laughed, he was so used to people knowing who they were and what his pet name for her was he forgot some people didn't know.

"She's that woman you met at the crime scene this morning, Dr. Temperance Brennan, forensic anthropologist. She helps out on FBI cases sometimes." he said.

"Oh, phew! I was thinking of a skeleton you had taken a fancy to or something!" she said grinning a she climbed into the passenger seat.

"Nah, nothing anywhere near as weird as that. When we started out, she hated that nickname, so I kept calling her it. I think she likes it now though." he told her.

She smiled as he turned out into the lunch hour traffic, or maybe that was just the regular traffic, there was practically traffic everywhere. Soon, she would find out the truth she promised herself. No matter who or what got in her way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all those people who have seen this, it means a lot to me that I'm writing something that you want to see. Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been busy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, if I did Vincent wouldn't have died, Bones and Booth would have gotten together****_ wayyy_**** sooner, and Zack wouldn't have gone away.**

**Chapter Five**

Brennan stared at the bones on the platform, in her own little world. She didn't get how the victim was drained of all blood. Well, she knew you could drain a body of blood, and how to do so; but she didn't know _why_ the killer would take the time to do it. it made no sense; it was time-consuming and hard to do, what could the killer have possibly need it for? She also didn't get why the killer chose to puncture the jugular only. Normally, killers want to make sure their victims are dead, so they cut many arteries and veins, but this one didn't. Bringing the magnifying glass closer to the clavicle, she squinted and leaned in to see better.

"Zack, did you notice these marks on the bone on the left side of the clavicle?" she asked him.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan, but I didn't know what to do with them so I didn't say anything." he told her.

"I would like you to clean them, as I can see particulates in them, but before you do get Hodgins to do a scraping of them." she said.

"Ok, Dr. Brennan. I'll get right on it." he said.

"Bones! Got anything on the victim yet?" Boot's voice rang out through the lab as he walked towards her.

She turned, smiling at the fact she had barely got the remains in the lab, and he was already heckling her for results, her smile faded slightly as she saw the petite blond woman tailing him. _What is she doing here?_ Brennan thought.

"Booth, the remains literally just got here, all I know is she was drained of all her blood, and she's dead." she said.

"Bones, did you just make a joke?" Booth asked incredulously.

"Yes, I thought it a proper way to convey how little I know about the victim." she responded.

"Oh." he said. "Wait, did you say she was drained of blood?"

"Yes." Brennan said.

"Wha... How? Why?" Booth said, almost unable to form and articulate sentence.

"I'm not sure on the why, but I imagine the killer used a needle to take to blood out." she said wryly.

"A body can be drained of blood in 8.6 seconds, provided you have adequate suction." Zack informed them.

"Ew. Why would you know something like that?" Buffy asked.

"Because it could be helpful to the case to know how long it would have taken, good job Zack." Brennan replied.

"Thank you Dr. Brennan. I'll go clean the clavicle now." Zack said as he hurried to do what she had said.

"I'm confused, Ms. Summers. Why are you here, exactly?" Brennan asked.

"I'm private investigator, and Cullen has asked me to consult on this case." she said.

"Alright then, would you like to read the brief?" Brennan asked.

"Yes, thank you." Buffy said.

"It's in my office, if you'll follow me please?" Brennan said as she led her into her office.

The two women walk off the platform and into Brennan's office, where the folder on the case awaits. Brennan opens the door for Buffy, who's too busy looking around to notice they were at her office. Brennan smiled, thinking she was impressed and astounded by her surroundings, but really Buffy was mapping the lab in her head, a skill you never know when it might come in handy.

"Here you go." Brennan said as she handed over the folder.

"Thank you, I'll take a look at it now." Buffy replied.

"You can use my office if you'd like." Brennan told her "I still have to examine the remains."

"Thank you, I will."

Brennan made to leave the office, but was stopped by Buffy.

"I just want to thank you for being so accepting of me, I mean, I _am_ butting in on your case." Buffy said with a smile.

"Um, you're welcome, but what does your gluteus maximus have to do with anything?" Brennan asked confusedly.

"Wow, Seeley wasn't kidding about you." Buffy remarked under her breath. In a tone Brennan could hear she said "I meant it was your case first; and now I'm in it too, I'm a part of it."

"Oh. Well why didn't you just say that?" she asked.

"Never mind. I'll just read this brief." Buffy said.

Brennan walked out of the office and onto the platform, closing the door behind her. Sitting down on the couch, Buffy took a closer look at the brief and sighed.

"Those guys at the bureau don't know the meaning of the word brief; this thing is like 15 pages long!" she exclaimed. "Oh, well. Better get cracking."

**So, did any of you catch my firefly reference? If you did, the you get a cookie! (Buffy reference.) Hold on a sec, now I want a cookie, brb. As I said, sorry I'm so late, I've been busy and starting to get slightly bored with this, but I'm gonna finish it!**


	6. Chapter 6

** Merry Christmas everybody!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones...yet. *giggles fiendishly*  
**

**Chapter Six**

Buffy had finished reading the brief a few minute ago, and now was just sitting in Dr. Brennan's office thinking. _What vampires do I know that are in D.C? _she thought. _Is there a clan of them somewhere? Why did one attack this girl; the doc said she died two weeks ago. Normally you find bodies like this right after they die. Why does that Booth man look so much like Angel? There's something he's not telling me._ She looked up, and looked at the scene outside of Brennan's office; Booth was there talking to her, probably about the case, but what got Buffy's attention is how protectively his hand laid on her back. It was almost like it was unintentional.

She stood up, putting the folder down on Brennan's desk, and walked to the door and opened it. She walked quickly to the office next to Brennan's, knowing it was Angela's. Out of everyone, she was the one who would probably give her answers.

"Hi, I'm looking for Angela Montenegro, I was told this is her office." Buffy said.

"I'm Angela, how can I help?" Angela replied curiously.

"I would like to know more about Booth, that's part of why I was hired; to do a mini investigation on him." Buffy replied.

"Oh, um, is what I say going to hurt him? Like is he going to lose his job?" Angela asked.

"No, it's more that Cullen has taken an interest in him, and, rather than he have to get to know Booth, he's asked me to." She answered.

"Oh, well then, I suggest you get out your notepad and pencil, 'cause there's a lot of juicy stuff!"Angela said smiling devilishly.

Buffy smiled and did as Angela bid her to. Luckily, Angela didn't know she was smiling out of relief because Cullen didn't actually want her to do this, this was just her way of leaning about him for her project.

"Ok, so, he's not married, but he proposed about four years ago to Rebecca, who had his son, and he's named Parker..." Angela started off.

After and hour had passed, she thanked Angela, and left her office in search of Dr. Hodgins. She walked into his office, which was very creepy; there was bugs and spiders and things in cages, as well as very large, very..._detailed_ diagrams of things.

" ?" Buffy asked, slightly apprehensively.

"Yes?" he answered.

"I'd like to ask you a few questions about Agent Booth, if you don't mind." she said.

"Oh, I'm on to you; who do you work for, the CIA? The ETB? The MTB? Oh, I know, the ATP, right?" he said.

"What do you mean Dr. Hodgins?" she asked. "I was just assigned to find out about Booth's past from the point of view of the people he works with."

"Yeah right!" he scoffed. "I bet you're here to asses all of us and see how we can 'help' the government! Well, you're not getting anything from!"

"Um, ok. I'm just gonna go now, I'm need at the office." she said, as she backed up.

"Yeah, you do that. But remember, not everyone is as easy to fool as some others!" he said.

"I'll keep that in mind." she said.

She walked quickly out of his office, as she went she heard Dr. Brennan say 'This is... I want to say anomalous, but I'm going to go with weird.'  
She turned around and stood at the bottom of the platform.

"What is it, Dr. Brennan?" she asked.

"There is evidence of a burn so deep, it scarred the bone, which is almost impossible to do." she answered.

"What does it look like?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know yet, I'll send a picture of it over to Angela so she can find out." Brennan said.

"Oh, come on, Bones! Take a guess!" Booth cajoled.

"Booth! You know I do not like to make a hypothesis without all the facts!" Brennan told him exasperated.

"Okay, okay. But if you had to guess, what would you say it looked like?" he asked her.

Fine!" she sighed. "I would say it faintly, _very_ faintly, resembled a bird of some sort, possibly a dove." she said.

Buffy gasped, but quickly smothered it before the others could hear. " Where is it located?" she asked.

"On the... right scapula, right in the middle of the shoulder if it was fleshed." Brennan responded.

"Ok, thank you. I have to go back to the office, but call me if anything else turns up." Buffy said, as she gave Brennan her number.

"Um, you're welcome." she replied.

As Buffy left, she heard Brennan ask Booth ' What did she thank me for?'. She smiled to herself at her obvious lack of people skills, and just continued on her way to her car.

**Okay, so I was thinking about introducing the main storyline in the next one to two chapters. Review if you think this is a good idea, or if I should do something different. I can't promise I will, but I'll listen. Also, to clear up any confusion, This is set after 'The Secret in the Fallout Shelter' where Parker is four. Goodman is still here, and so is Zack, obviously. Also, ETB, MTB, and ATP are all made up, as far as I know of. (Although technically, ATP is a type of energy cells get through cellular respiration.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it. (Especially if it's Bones related.)**

**Chapter Seven**

Buffy sat in her car, her emotions in turmoil. _Why do the remains have Angel's tattoo on them, and in the same spot as his?_ she thought. _It can't be him because the remains are female. Also, what happened to him? Why doesn't he remember he's Angel; why does he think he's that FBI guy, Booth? _Some where outside her car a door slammed, and she jumped, startled. She looked out the window and didn't see anybody, although she heard footsteps. Suddenly, the door to her car was opened forcefully, and she was confronted with the sight of a leering blonde man in black leather. She reacted instantly: she had him flat on his back in a matter of seconds.

"Bloody Hell, Buffy! Don't you recognize me?" the man asked.

She got up off from his back, where she was sitting to make sure he didn't get up, and let him up.

"Spike? I thought you were dead! I mean, you did burn up into ashes right before my eyes." she said disbelieving.

"Nope! Well, I did die and was sent to Angel in L.A. and I helped defeat the world from evil there too- not that I'm trying to brag or anything. Then I got word you were her, and I came." Spike told her.

"Oh. I thought maybe you came because of Angel." she said disappointingly.

"What'd he do to you now, luv?" Spike all but growled.

"Nothing, technically. He's here, but he doesn't remember he's Angel. He thinks he's this human FBI agent named Booth." she said.

"Well, human or not, his names still suck." Spike said gleefully.

Buffy hit him on the shoulder. "Not funny, this is serious."

"Sorry. You said he's human?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, walking around in sun and everything. He's got a human partner too to investigate murders, she's some sort of anthropologist." Buffy said.

"Well, I can explain why he's human, but not why he can't remember being Angel." Spike told her.

She looked at him expectantly when he didn't continue. He sighed, and walked over to her car of which the door was still hanging open. he motioned for Buffy to join him in the backseat, and began his story.

"Well, as I said before, we were part of the force that stopped the world from ending. Of our...team Angel, Gunn, Illyria and I were left. I don't know where Illyria is at the moment, probably ruling over some land, but Gunn didn't make it." he said.

"So obviously you and Angel were left right?" she asked.

"No, we died and came back as ghosts, which, let me tell you, is _not_ fun." Spike said sarcastically. "Because we had stopped the circle of the black thorn, the Powers That Be decided to reward Angel and I with humanity. He went under the name of Seeley Booth, which is a dumb name, and I under the name of John Hart."

"Oh. Wow. Um, so how come he doesn't remember and you do?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know. It could be a spell, or just him being stubborn. Or..." he trailed off, seemingly reluctant to say something.

"Or...?" Buffy prompted.

"Or he could not be Angel at all and is just a really good look-a-like and you think it's him." he said in a rush.

"What?! No way, it's definitely Angel." she said defensively.

"How do you know?" he asked her simply.

She just stared at him, mouth gaping open. "How do I know? Well...I-I just do, okay!"

"Uh-huh. Alright, so what's your plan." he asked, and at the seemingly innocent look she gave him he sighed and said "Look, Buffy, I know you. I know you're up to something."

"I'm planning to break into the Jeffersonian when they're all there and force them to tell me the truth." she said.

"Yeah, that'll work well. Luv, you gotta think bigger. The Jeffersonian?" at her nod he continued. "Isn't that the place with all those scientists?" again she nodded. "Well then, bring in a virus or pollen or something that will make them shut down."

"Spike, that's brilliant!" she exclaimed.

"I have my moments." he said. "Now, we should start planning more in-depth."

She smiled, they were going to get back the man she loved; her soul-mate, the one she belonged with. And they were going to do it...interestingly.

**Sorry it's kinda short, and sorry it's been a while since I've updated. **

**P.S If any of you catch the Torchwood reference, you get a cookie!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Bones or Buffy. Well, not unless you're in that parallel universe that Rose got sucked into. Then I own them.**

**A/N Sorry if it doesn't make much sense, I'm writing it when I'm home sick from school.(Or at least I started it then) Plus, sorry for the long time between updates; my muse dalek went on an exterminating spree and killed all my ideas.  
**

**Chapter Eight**

Hodgins was in his office working on the particulates from the case when the alarms sounded for biological containment. Throwing down his work, he raced for the door, pausing long enough to put on his mask. He ran towards the platform where the others were already grouped:Booth, Brennan, Angela, Cam, and Zack.**  
**

"It's not my fault!" he said as he neared them enough to be heard.

The all watched as the doors slid shut of their own accord, and all the people from the outside were all looking in; the team and Booth were the only ones to still be on the platform, which is where the lock down commences. Cam was glaring daggers at Hodgins and Zack because they most likely had something to do with setting off the lock down procedure.

"Bones! What's going on?" Booth asked as he came up onto the platform.

"The Jeffersonian has gone into lock down Booth, as I'm sure you can see, so why did you ask me?" she said looking confusedly at him.

"Gee, I don't know, maybe because alarms suddenly start blaring, Angela's forcing a mask thingy over my head, and the last time this happened it was because of a fungus that caused us to stay here over Christmas?" Booth said sardonically and vehemently. he turned to Cam suddenly. "So, what's happening? Is it a fungus again; I mean that _is _the only reason we'd be in lock down, right?"

Zack answered before Cam had a chance to. "Actually, we can also go into lock down because of a security malfunction, being threatened like by terrorists, or because some thing unknown has made it's way into the air ways."

"Wow, Zack, way to make me feel better." Booth muttered under his breath.

Apparently he wasn't quiet enough because the man turned to him with a confused expression on his face. "That wasn't my intent; to make you feel better, Agent Booth. Why would you thank me?"

Booth just shook his head and turned to Cam who was going to answer his question from before.

"The security team is working on it as we speak, they're not sure what it is exactly. Could be a fungus, could be a glitch." she said nonchalantly.

The P.A. system crackled to life just then. "Hello? Is anybody left inside?"

Cam walked over, pressed the button that allowed the people on the other side to hear them, and spoke. "Yes, we're here."

"Good. Okay, we need you to tell us the names, ages, sex of the people with you and if the work here or not."

"Dr. Camille Saroyan, 36, female, works at the Jeffersonian." Cam said, then motioned for the others to come up and state their information.

Brennan walked up and said, "Dr. Temperance Brennan, 35, female, works at the Jeffersonian as a Forensic Anthropologist."

"Dr. Zack Addy, 24, male, works at the Jeffersonian as assistant to Dr. Temperance Brennan." Zack said coming up to the system.

Hodgins went up next. "Dr. Jack Hodgins, 34, male, works at the Jeffersonian."

Then Angela. "Ms. Angela Montenegro, not telling you, female, works at the Jeffersonian."

And last, Booth. "Special Agent Seeley Booth, 35, male, works at the J. Edgar Hoover Building."

"Thank you, we will now key you into all the systems so you can come and go between the doors in the lab section."

With that the P.A. Shut off, and they were left standing there.

In the security office, a blonde man in a leather jacket twirled around In the spinney chair, grinning. He and Buffy had them right where they wanted them, even better, there was no extras that would have to be dealt with.

"Spike, come in." came a female voice over his comms. **(Communications unit, for those of you un-versed in spy talk.) **

"I'm here, Buff." he said.

"All good on your end?" Buffy asked him.

"5 by 5, you?" he said.

"It's coming along." Buffy was outside of the Jeffersonian Institute, scouting for the air shaft she knew had to be there. Finding it, she knelt down and set to work on un-screwing it. Getting it open, she eased the cover off, slipped inside the vent ,thanking her lucky stars she was so petite, and re- screwed it from the inside; which was a lot harder than it sounded.

"I'm inside." she said into her comms.

"Okay, I'm tracking you...now! You're free to go, luv." Spike said.

Buffy crept very carefully through the vents to the lab. Her comms were off now, the lower the chances of her being found. Spike had left the security office already, in case the actual officers came to soon from their nap. She paused over an access point, hearing voices.

"Booth, there is no need for you to be scared of the shot they're going to give you, it probably won't affect you like it did last time! It's not even the same shot!" Brennan was saying in her office.

"Well yeah, but, I don't know, I just...don't like shots." Booth said.

Brennan sighed and walked over to her door. "Fine. If it will make you feel better, I will go first, okay?"

"Really? Thanks, Bones!" Booth said enthusiastically as he followed her out to the plat form where the others were waiting.

Buffy smiled, knowing she had found the right point, and settled down to wait for Spike to come, and for them to fall asleep so she could enter.

**At the platform**

The man from the C.D.C. Had just finished giving them all their shots, and was explaining what it would do.

"In the event that the thing that set off the lock down was a poison or fungus of some sort, this will act as an anti-bacterial and protect you from it. You may have some slight side affects such as dizziness, nausea, or hallucinations. You also may be, to put it bluntly, loopy. Enjoy your stay!" he said as he walked away.

"You know, I think they have too much fun with these types of things, right Dr. Brennan?" Hodgins said.

"Hmm?" she said, looking at him oddly. She had a wide vacant smile on her face.

"Bren, are you okay?" Angela asked her friend.

Brennan giggled. "Never better!" she sang then skipped over to Cam, hugged her, and said, "You smell like coffee. I like coffee." Then skipped off to her office, much to the bemused looks of her colleagues. They were in shock; Brennan just did not giggle. Ever.

"Great. It just had to be here this time, didn't it?" Booth asked bitterly.

**Hoped you liked it! I thought it would be very funny if Brennan was loopy like Booth was, since she just does not act like that.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: S.s.L.! (Sorry so Late!)I just didn't have inspiration**

**Disclaimer: If you think I own these characters, you're right. As long as you think that in your dreams.('Cause otherwise you're delusional.)**

**Chapter Nine**

Booth followed Brennan to her office where he closed the door behind them He looked over at her mummy, where she was currently poking the glass, trying to dislodge the spider that lived in the upper left corner of the case.

"Bones, are you okay?" Booth asked her cautiously.

She giggled, hopped over to him, and hugged him. "Uh-huh!"

Cam knocked on the office door gently and came inside, smiling at the sight of a loopy Brennan hugging Booth.

Booth looked imploringly at her. "Don't you have anything that would counteract the effects?"

"Yes, but it would react badly with the medicine and probably kill her." Cam responded, still smiling, as Brennan had moved from hugging him to skipping around him in circles, not an easy feat with a couch and coffee table in the way.

Booth blanched. "Okay, so how about we call that plan B."

Cam smiled and continued with the reason she had come here. "We're deciding the sleeping arrangements, so if you don't want to be stuck with Dr. Brennan and have to endure Angela's teasing and innuendos in the morning, I suggest you get to the platform."

Booth was out of the door before she had even finished her sentence. Cam followed at a more sedate pace, and after having it explained to her, Brennan followed skipping again and muttering "Follow, follow, follow, follow..." under her breath.

Up in the AC duct, Buffy smiled.

* * *

"I think the guys should be together in my office, and the girls can be together in Brennan's office." Angela said as soon as they were all assembled at the platform.

"I find those arrangements acceptable." Zack said.

With sleeping arrangements out of the way, they sat around talking. Well, most of them were having a conversation, Zack and Cam were stuck explaining at naming things in the lab to Brennan, who was asking after them like a curious child, which, she was, in effect.

* * *

In the air duct above the platform, Buffy shifted her feet. Crouching in a small air duct was _not_ helping her feet not hurt. As she moved, it creaked. She head the conversation stop below her. having had enough experience with buildings, she knew this duct as going to break. She pressed the button on her walkie-talkie and radioed Spike.

"Spike, get your ass in here! There's been a change of plan." she whispered.

"And what would that be, luv?" he asked.

"These vents are old and break- Ahhhhhh!" she started to say as she was cut off by her scream as she fell. She looked up to see them staring at her surprised and gulped.

"Um, hi?"

**A/N: Haha! cliffy! Sorry it's short, it seemed like the write place to stop. (Pun totally intended!:))**


End file.
